criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamonds Are Forever
Diamonds Are Forever is the fourth case in Criminal Case and the fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Having heard about the rare diamond, Chief Armstrong had news regarding its whereabouts and safety. While it was still safe, the owner of the jewelry store where it was kept received a warning from the Triangle that they would rob him soon. The player went with Josiah Roman and Daisy Barber to investigate, only to find the same jeweler/store owner, Braxton Barker, dead. Later on, they got word from Luke Garvey that the diamond was found. Unfortunately for them, when they took a closer look at it, they discovered the diamond was not the one they were looking for, meaning it was taken without them noticing. Chief Armstrong later discovered this, as well as the fact the one of the Mayor's daughters, Naomi Solomon, was a suspect. Having not known about this prior, she was mad. It was later revealed the killer was gemologist Iris Knight, who informed them about the diamond prior. Though she tried to deny it, she later broke into tears and confessed her crime. She said the Triangle contacted her, threatening her, her gem collection, and her family, into stealing the diamond and killing Braxton if needed. Though she didn't intend to kill Braxton, he caught her stealing the diamond, and she had no choice but to kill him by smashing his head into the anvil. Taking into account her motives, and the fact she was willing to assist the police, Judge Blackwell sentenced her to six years in jail for the murder and theft. Afterwards, they spoke with Iris again in an attempt to retrieve the diamond. Fortunately, she left it in the store due to the ongoing investigation, so they were able to retrieve the diamond before the Triangle got to it. As for a safe location, Marco said the victim's girlfriend Sylvia Rojas has to return to Honduras to make sure her papers are in order, having received her passport from the border officials. She agreed to hold onto the diamond, as Braxton had no relatives nearby to inherit his shop or look after the diamond. But, then Luke came in saying the Triangle robbed the jewelry store anyways, and even left a threatening letter for the team when they got there. Also, Mayor Lucian Solomon came in regarding details of the investigation, since his daughter was a suspect. When informed the Triangle forced them to suspect his daughter, he became furious at them. Luckily, he said he was investigating the Triangle himself, so he informs them of an art show coming up at the art gallery tomorrow. This gave time for the team to formulate a plan to catch the Triangle at the art show, hoping they would put an end to them once and for all. Summary Victim *'Braxton Barker' (Was repeatedly smashed against something big) Murder Weapon *'Anvil' Killer *'Iris Knight' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats bell peppers *This suspect knows gemology Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats bell peppers *This suspect knows gemology Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats bell peppers Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect eats bell peppers *This suspect knows gemology Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect is right-handed *This suspect knows gemology Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed *The killer eats bell peppers *The killer knows gemology *The killer is a female *The killer is 35+ years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jewelry Store (Clues: Victim's Body, Magnifying Glass, Documents) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Examine Magnifying Glass (Results: Seeds) *Analyze Seeds (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bell peppers) *Examine Documents (Results: Financial Agreement; New Suspect: Iris Knight) *Question Iris about her transactions with the victim *Investigate Burger Joint (Clues: Newspaper, Wallet) *Examine Man in Newspaper (Results: Dante Maynard; New Suspect: Dante Maynard) *Ask Dante how well he knew the victim *Examine Wallet (Results: Poem) *Analyze Poem (6:00:00; New Suspect: Sylvia Rojas) *Talk to Sylvia about her relationship with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Backroom (Clues: Safe, Ring Box, Trash Can) *Examine Safe (Results: Opened Safe) *Analyze Red Diamond (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows gemology; Profile Updated: Iris knows gemology) *Inform Iris about the stolen diamond (Profile Updated: Iris is right-handed and eats bell peppers) *Investigate Table (Clues: Magazine Article) *Examine Magazine Article (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00) *Talk to Dante about his interest in the "Royal Heart" diamond (Profile Updated: Dante is right-handed and eats bell peppers and knows gemology) *Examine Ring Box (Results: Name; New Suspect: Grace Wagner) *Question Grace about the victim (Profile Updated: Grace eats bell peppers) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Paper) *Examine Faded Message (Results: Threatening Message) *Analyze Address (3:30:00; New Suspect: Naomi Solomon) *Ask Naomi about the letter sent from her address (Profile Updated: Naomi is right-handed) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Computer, Storage Box, Torn Pieces) *Examine Computer (Results: Unlocked Computer) *Confront Naomi about her correspondence with the victim (Profile Updated: Naomi knows gemology) *Examine Storage Box (Results: Passport) *Ask Sylvia why she had a fake passport (Profile Updated: Sylvia eats bell peppers) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: X-Ray) *Analyze Message (9:00:00) *Talk to Grace about her ankle injury (Profile Updated: Grace is right-handed and knows gemology) *Investigate Display Case (Clues: Anvil, Broken Glass) *Examine Anvil (Reuslts: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00) *Examine Broken Glass (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Three is Always a Crowd (4/6) Three is Always a Crowd (4/6) *See what the Mayor has to say (Rewards: 5,000 coins) *Investigate Burger Joint (Clues: Briefcase) *Give the Mayor his briefcase back *Examine Briefcase (Results: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Flyer (6:00:00) *Tell Chief Armstrong about the upcoming art show *Talk to Iris about the missing diamond (Rewards: Diamond Brooch) *Investigate Display Case (Clues: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case (Results: Open Case) *Analyze Pink Diamond (9:00:00) *Give Sylvia her real passport and the diamond *See what Luke has to say (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Jewelry Store (Clues: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter (Results: Threatening Letter) *Move onto the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)